Cold Hearts
by novelist007
Summary: Piper has been captured and is held by the smitten Zethes. Jason is slowly turning into an ice sculpture because of our favorite snow goddess, Khione. Both are waiting for the other to save them. Who will save them? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY J.
1. Frozen Encounters

**Hello people! I have so many stories I am writing right now but I had to get this idea down! So lets get straight to the story then!**

Piper McLean couldn't be happier. The giant battle was over and now she was back home, at camp halfblood, with the best boyfriend that she could ever have. Jason Grace was walking along with her talking about Frank and how he was handing his new preatorship along with Reyna.

"You should have seen them start arguing about what to do about camp halfblood!" Jason was saying. "Frank wanted to unite camps but Reyna was saying we should go back to ignoring each other until the other needs assistance."

Piper laughed but she wasn't really paying attention. Just being with him made her happy. Their joined hands swung back and forth between them. A cold breeze floated across the fresh layer of snow.

"I have your Christmas present!" Piper interrupted, stopping in front of him.

"Piper, you didn't have to get me anything!" Jason told her modestly.

Piper laughed again. "Nope, but I'm not keeping it so you have too!"

Jason let out a fake groan. "Really?"

"Of course!" She dramatically pulled a small box out of her pocket and pressed it into his palm.

Jason rolled his eyes and studied the present. The cold breeze began getting stronger as he shook the box by his ear.

"Open it already!" Piper told him. The wind had already started to mess around with her hair and she wanted to get inside.

Jason looked at her with a smile on her face put it quickly disappeared. "Is this wind getting unnaturally strong to you?" He now had to speak loudly in order to be heard over the rustling.

Piper's smile vanished. He was right, this was no longer a natural wind. Piper mentally sighed, and here she had been thinking that they could get a break from fighting monsters. She reached to pull her knife out of her boot as Jason tucked the gift into his pocket.

Suddenly a giant gust of wind knocked Piper off the ground, lifting her feet from the ground. Jason's sword finally appeared slicing at nothing. There was no enemy here to fight but the wind.

"Piper!" He called over the loud gusts of wind.

Piper was flying farther away each minute. Her knife tumbled from her frozen fingers as she struggled against the air. She watched helplessly as Jason dissolved into the wind. Maybe he could follow, using the winds to guide him, but the winds seemed to be against him.

"Jason!" She screamed as she flew higher into the air. Then she blacked out.

-0-

Back on the ground the wind slowly disappeared leaving a disheveled Jason and a icey figure. Jason blinked his eyes against the wind.

"Khione." He bitterly greeted her.

"Jason." Khione greeted in return along with a bitter laugh."Don't worry, your precious Piper is fine. I just had to get her away while we talked."

"What do you want?" Jason asked bravely, readying his sword.

"Well, I made that pretty obvious when I first met you when you came to see my father." Khione told him steadily. "I want you."

She raised her hands and the winds joined up behind her creating a miniature tornado. Jason struggled to control the winds behind her but they weren't under his control. So instead he charged straight at Khione. Khione dropped her hands down shooting the wind straight at Jason.

Jason couldn't see anything through the harsh winds, he was blinded by the whipping hurricane. He tried stepping forward to where Khione had stood but she was gone. And Jason was lost in the everlasting winds.

**Short and to the point, and that is only the beginning! I have plenty more for Piper and Jason to endure! Oh, this is going to be so fun! For me, maybe not to the reader. Oops.**

**Read, Favorite, Follow, Review**

**-me**


	2. Kidnapped

**Yes, second story in one day! I wish I could do that on my average day but I guess I haven't really tried… I think I will start doing that. Anyway, you don't want to hear the voice in your head narrating this story to go on and on about stuff you don't care about. To the story!**

Piper POV

Piper could feel light from outside her eyelids. They slowly awakened and cracked open to show Piper her location. First thing she noticed was it was a rather spectacular room, much like the ones she had often visited with her dad. A giant crystal chandelier hung from a beautiful domed ceiling, painted with romantic italian frescos. The walls were lined with specially carved pedestals holding realistic ice sculptures and golden-rimmed mirrors. In the center of the room was a full size bed with silky blue sheets.

The second thing Piper noticed was herself. Her hair fell in front of her face suggesting that she no longer wore her usual braid. She also noticed she no longer wore her jeans and t-shirt. Piper found herself wearing a full length greek-styled dress with a very low neckline and a slit up her right leg. She could just see her barefeet under the light pink fabric folded at her feet.

The last thing that Piper noticed was that she was bound and gagged to a chair in between the fancy double doors and the bed. How she didn't notice this first was a mystery.

Piper found herself reaching for the knife in her boot before realizing a) she was not wearing shoes and b) she had dropped her knife while flying somewhere over New York. Piper had a fleeting moment of laughter as she pictured a knife falling in the middle of New York wrecking havoc.

"Focus." Piper thought as she stifled her giggle. She looked for and escape plan. By the look of the windows they were about three stories high so she ruled out that. Piper found herself wishing Jason was there to fly her away.

"Relax Piper!" She quickly pushed away the thought of Jason. "You can handle yourself, you don't need a man to help you." How her mother would have been disappointed in her right then. Aphrodite would have thought this was a perfect romance story. Well, this was going to be up to Piper.

She continued looking for exits but effectively found none but the main door. Great, Piper wondered how many monsters were outside that door just waiting for her to come through.

The question answered itself as the doors flew open revealing someone she did not want to see ever again.

"Piper!" Zethes cried launching himself through the doorway to pull out her gag. "Glad to see you are awake, I have so much planned this week, my love!"

Piper growled at him and snapped at his fingers. "Let me go." She commanded pouring charmspeak into her voice.

Zethes didn't even hesitate to untie Piper. But before Piper could march out the room Zethes seemed to realize what had happened.

The doors slammed in front of Piper's face and Zethes moved to stand in the way of her and the exit. "Oh, lovey dove, you so underestimate me. I forgot to do just one thing!"

Piper opened her mouth to command him out of the way when he shot a tiny bolt of ice into her mouth. Piper shuttered as it travelled through her throat leaving a trail of blazing cold. Finally it stopped in the middle of her neck leaving it cold as ice. For a second Piper couldn't breathe but soon oxygen filled her lungs and Piper let out a collective breath.

"Let me go!" Piper commanded with all charmspeak in her voice. At least she meant to, all that came out was a thin white breath in place of words.

Zethes smiled. "You can't use your charmspeak on me sweetie pie! I froze your vocal cords. No witchcraft from you and nothing stops me from doing this."

Before Piper could register what he was doing he backed her back into her chair and was crashing his slimy lips into hers. "I told you I had claimed you, Piper McLean. You are mine forever."

-0-

Jason POV

After what seemed like forever the wind died down and Jason was in the middle of the camp pavilion. Everyone around seemed to be staring at him.

"Uh… Jason. Please tell me that was a new trick of yours." Leo finally broke what seemed like a continuous silence.

Jason started to move but stumbled to the ground clutching his heart. A pain started growing there and seemed to freeze wherever it touched. He winced as he tried to stand.

"Yeah, that is not a new trick." Leo assumed before running to Jason's side. "You okay man? Geez, we need to get you to the big house."

Jason tried replying that he was fine but there was no doubt that he was not fine. Chiron lifted him onto his back and Jason felt mildly embarrassed that one of the big seven had to be carried but he allowed it this once under the circumstances. He was eventually dumped onto a cot and Chiron made Leo leave.

"Where are you injured Jason?" The centaur asked looking at the hand Jason still had clutched over his heart.

Jason groaned and removed his hand. "Right here." He said expecting to find blood but there was only his t-shirt.

"Remove your shirt." Chiron told him glancing at the spot where Jason was supposedly injured.

Jason self-consciously pulled of his shirt to show the wound. He looked down to see some of his skin was frosting over. Jason stumbled back in shock.

"Just as I suspected." Chiron started pacing, his hooves smacking the hard wood flooring. "Tell me about your encounter with Khione."

"Well, I was walking with Piper and… Piper!" Jason finally realized Piper was no longer with him and bolted off the bed earning him a nice shock of pain. He should have noticed she was gone sooner, they needed to go find her.

Chiron placed a hand on Jason's shoulder to calm him down. "If we are going to find Piper we need to know what happened."

So Jason told him piece by piece of their walk in the middle of central park, a week before Christmas.

**Oh no! (evil laugh in the background) What will happen next? What is wrong with Jason? Tell me your thoughts!**

**Favorite, Follow, Review**

**-your favorite ice cream obsessed writer, me!**


	3. Escape

**I don't know if you've noticed but I have no set schedule for when I write. I think I should, I would write way more often. So anyways, here I am… writing. But enough babbling, you want to read my story! So lets continue!**

_Before Piper could register what he was doing he backed her back into her chair and was crashing his slimy lips into hers. "I told you I had claimed you, Piper McLean. You are mine forever."_

-0-

Piper's POV

Piper struggled against Zethes' cold lips but he slid a hand under her jaw and forced her mouth towards his. She quickly slapped his cheek and wriggled out of his grip.

She growled at him knowing she couldn't speak. Piper slowly backed towards the door as if a sudden movement could agitate the wind son.

Zethes chuckled and sent a wave of wind at her, slamming her into the door. "You're not getting away so easy."

Piper fell to the ground under the pressure of the wind and clutched her head from where it hit the door. Zethes sandalled feet appeared in her vision and she rose to her feet just to spit on him. He was not going to get away with this, any minute Piper would see the perfect escape attempt and leave.

A grin appeared on Zethes face as he wiped Piper's spit off his cheek. "I've always liked girls that play hard to get."

Horror rose in Piper's stomach as Zethes pressed her against the door carassing her lips. Piper kicked him in the shins but Zethes didn't give up to easy. He pressed his hard lips against hers as she continued kicking him. None of her kicks were making a difference. Piper freed her hands and tried pushing Zethes away. Zethes only stepped forward more, trapping her hands in between his body and hers.

Piper flung her head back and forth trying to avoid the kiss being planted on her lips. Finally Zethes stopped his assult and leaned back to study Piper. Piper only glared at him, how could he kiss her… unwillingly too!

Zethes finally finished studying her. "Gods, you're so beautiful." He murmured against her neck.

Piper brought her head down on his to get him away. Zethes quickly stepped away and looked at her stunned. Piper took this moment of shock to begin pummeling Zethes with her clenched fists. "Don't. Touch. Me. Again!" She thought for every punch. Each punch was for each second of torture he had brought on her. Piper growled as Zethes looked up at her.

Zethes was no longer grinning. Piper got a second of fear for a second before getting ahold of herself. She was Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, one of the seven heroes. She had fought giants, titans, and even Gaea herself. Zethes could do nothing to her.

Piper gave him one last slap before stalking out the door. No one could capture Piper and get away with it. She could still feel Zethes stare as the doors closed behind her. Now all she had to do was get back to Jason.

-0-

Jason's POV

Jason didn't understand why it was so important for Chiron to know every single little detail. But after he was done telling Chiron about Piper's disappearance the centaur started pacing the room again. It was starting to unnerve Jason as he watched Chiron mutter to himself.

" Zethes… Piper… Ice cream… Khione…" Jason caught little tidbits of what Chiron was saying.

Finally Chiron stopped pacing and turned to face Jason. "Khione put a curse on you making you slowly turn into ice. This is most likely part of a deal between Zethes and Khione; she helps Zethes obtain Piper and he supplies her with the wind distraction so she could place the curse."

Jason just sat there staring. There was no sugar coating there. Here he was turning to ice and Piper was somewhere with Zethes. Who knew what Zethes could be doing to Piper, Jason's urge to save her was stronger than ever. When he got to Zethes he'd give him a giant slap in the face. Of course, Piper probably had already done it for him...

"So what do we do?" He finally asked.

Chiron grinned. "Well, who do we know that Khione really hates? Who can fight ice with fire?"

Jason grinned back.

**The next chapter will be mostly from this mysterious heroes point of view. Ha, I always manage to sneak him into my stories! Just warning you though, he's mine! Yay, me and him forever! Who is this mysterious hero? Will Piper escape by herself? Will Jason be an ice sculpture? Hmm… well, I'm not telling yet!**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**-the mysterious hero's secret girlfriend (me, not any of you guys)**


End file.
